


Dew Drop

by HongjoongsAsshole



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Support Pup, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsAsshole/pseuds/HongjoongsAsshole
Summary: Yeosang drops by to visit you and your ESA.





	Dew Drop

A strong feeling of nervousness crept up on you as you waited for your boyfriend Yeosang to visit you at your home.

It would be the first time that he would get to meet your newly prescribed emotional support animal, a chocolate brown Labrador retriever you had affectionately named Dew Drop or Dewey for short. 

Days ago you had been placed on a treatment plan by your doctor for your worsening anxiety and the emotional support pup was your favorite part of the treatment, even right now you was cuddling him, trying to reassure yourself that Yeosang would also love Dewey as well. 

A hesitant knock at the door informed you that your boyfriend was now here so you rose to your feet to answer the door. 

You opened the door and found the brunette standing at the entrance with a small, excited smile on his face, looking quite pleased to see you.

"Come on in, Sangie! Dewey is waiting to see you." You smiled back cheerfully, allowing him to come inside your residence. 

"Are you sure he would like to see me?" Yeosang asked, looking towards the couch where Dewey was alertly looking on.

"I am positive." You sighed inwardly, having already discussed this with him via text, though you could understand his hesitation in being around an animal he had never met before.

"Come here, Dewey." You called out. 

The canine jumped down from off of your couch and plodded up to you and Yeosang, just before Dewey reached the two of you he heard you command him to sit, which he did obediently. 

Dewey panted lightly as he looked up at Yeosang with warm, compassionate eyes that immediately caused your boyfriend to gravitate towards him when their eyes connected.

He carefully knelt down and patted Deweys' head, who in turn slowly rested his head upon Yeosang's shoulder. 

You watched with wonder as your boyfriend wrapped his arms around the pup, holding him close. 

"He's really nice." Yeosang mumbled against Deweys' fur.

It was than that you realized that you'd be sharing your pup with Yeosang a lot and you didn't mind it at all.


End file.
